


Calendar Blues

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Random & Short, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The first of April was greeted by a loud groan from Oki.





	Calendar Blues

The first of April was greeted by a loud groan from Oki. Not because she’d been pranked or anything like that, but because the first of April required Oki to change the calendar page. This was an issue because it meant that the glorious picture of Wonder Woman singlehandedly saving the DC Comics franchise was replaced with a mediocre picture of Steve Trevor.

“We could always keep it on March.” Leah suggested.

“Nah, my idea’s better.” Oki replied, before tearing off the April picture, leaving behind an inspiring picture of Wonder Woman above the April calendar.

“There. Now it’s perfect.”


End file.
